Knockin' on Heaven's Door
by FIGHTER 90
Summary: With all the stresses in her life, Miley Stewart seems to have finally found some peace, courtesy of a new person in her life. But where will it all lead? Rated M for stuff in later chapters. Chapter 3 up.
1. Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**This is my first Hannah Montana fic, so do forgive if progress is a little slow.**

**I disclaim...**

* * *

Miley tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, but it was useless. She was still tired from Sunday night's concert. Now here she was, Monday morning, trying her best to stay awake. Cursing under her breath, she let out a deep sigh as she sat up off her bed and dragged her feet slowly out of her room. She trudged on until she was outside the bathroom. She wearily tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Frustrated, she banged the door several times. 

"JACKSON!" she yelled "Hurry up!"

Despite her best efforts, Miley's cries were met with the sound of water splashing on the shower tiles. Knowing she was defeated, she banged her head onto the bathroom door. _This is going to be a LONG day, _she thought.

* * *

After her shower, Miley felt marginally better. Wrapped in a towel, she went into Hannah Montana's closet to pick out her clothing for the day. 

"Pants? Nah," she thought aloud "Ooh, I haven't worn this skirt in a while. Now to pick out a top…"

After what seemed like an eternity, Miley had finally chosen the day's ensemble; a short denim skirt, a pink, short-sleeved American Eagle top and black & white skate shoes. Satisfied, Miley made her way down to the breakfast table.

"Mornin' Miles," her dad greeted "I'm makin' bacon n' eggs. Have a seat, bud."

* * *

After breakfast, Miley packed her school things and began walking down the street on her way to the bus stop where she would meet with her friends. She walked slowly, staring at the ground beneath her as she listened to songs on her iPod. Turning her head slightly, she noticed a large mover's truck parked outside an apartment building across the road. From where she stood, she glanced upon a grey-haired man, about 5'9", wearing a pair of jeans and a black collared shirt. Though she couldn't hear him, he seemed to be yelling loudly at the movers, pointing his finger in their direction. Miley paid little attention to all this, as she was far too exhausted to care. 

"MILEY!" a familiar voice cried out "Hello? Earth to Miley?!"

Finally noticing her best friend standing a few feet away, Miley looked up slightly and removed her earphones.

"Hey Lilly." She replied yawningly

"Well," Lilly remarked sarcastically "Someone's a little sleepy head today. What time did you get to bed?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…I forgot."

"Hey guys," a dark-haired boy greeted as he walked towards the two "Smokin' Oaken is in the hizaus. Late night, Miley?"

Miley simply sighed as the school bus came to a halt in front of the trio. Taking Miley by the arm, Lilly stepped onto the vehicle with Oliver following them.

* * *

Following a relatively quiet yet excruciatingly long day at school, Miley plopped her school bag onto the floor as she slumped hard onto the living room couch. She let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. She had promised to meet her two best friends at the beach, but figured that they would understand if she fell asleep instead. 

Then, five minutes into her deep slumber, she heard a loud knock on her front door. _Jackson, please be home, _she moaned to herself. When she heard the knock again, she groaned loudly as she stood up off the couch and stomped her way to the front door.

As the door opened, a big smile slowly found its way across the pretty face of Miley Stewart.

A very big smile.

* * *

**Thoughts? I know its not much yet, but the next chapter will be up soon. Please Review!**


	2. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Well, here it is, Chapter 2**

**I disclaim...

* * *

**

Miley Stewart simply could not wipe the smile from her pretty face as she eyed her visitor from head to toe. To his credit, the visitor smiled right back at her. He stood at about 5'7" ½, sporting inch-long brown hair. His lightly tanned skin shone through his blue board shorts and white T-shirt. His dark-brown, almost black eyes looked into Miley's.

"Hey," he greeted "I just moved into those apartments down the block. I thought I'd pop over and say hey."

His voice told a story, at least in Miley's head. His tone reminder her of Benjamin McKenzie; macho yet subtle.

"Hey," she replied, still slightly giddy from her first impression "I'm Miley Stewart. Welcome to Malibu."

"Thanks," said the young man, extending out his hand "I'm Lucas Bell. My grandpa and I just moved in from New York."

"Nice to meet you Lucas," Miley replied, shaking his hand. Her exhaustion had strangely disappeared "I think I saw your grandpa directing traffic this morning."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's him. Anyway, I just popped over to say hey, so if you're busy I'll just…"

"No!" Miley accidentally screamed "I…I mean no, I'm not doing anything. In fact, I was just headed off to the beach. Wanna come with?"

"Umm…Yeah sure. I'll just got to go grab my things from the apartment. Meet you there in ten?"

"Okay," Miley quipped as she closed the door "see you in ten."

* * *

And with that, she ran down the living room and into Hannah's closet. The transformation was a sight to behold. A mere two minutes ago she was willing to turn in her pop star badge for some decent shut-eye. Now, she felt rejuvenated. Nay, she felt alive! Once in Hannah's closet she sifted through all her swimwear, searching for just the right ensemble. 

"This one?" She thought aloud "Nah, too revealing. Rash shirt? No way, too dorky. What the? When in Lord's name did I buy a thong?"

Moments later, her apparel was set; a pink bikini with short, brown board shorts. Revealing, but not too much. Satisfied, she slipped on a white T-shirt, picked up her surf board and made her way to the beach. On the way, she began to wonder about Malibu's newest resident. _I wonder what kind of girl he likes? _The thoughts swirled. _I wonder if he HAS a girl? I didn't hear him talk much, maybe he has that macho New York accent, like James Caan? Or maybe the smooth-talking New York accent, like Al Pacino?

* * *

_

Miley's thoughts continued to wander in her mind as she made her way to the beach. She spotted her two best friends, but no sign of Mr. Bell.

"Hey look, Ollie," a blonde girl shrieked, pointing in Miley's direction "It's the sleeping zombie from Tennessee! You know, the one from 4th period English!"

"Oh, no! Watch it," Oliver replied sarcastically "she might…she may just…DROOL!"

"Will you two shut up! I made it here didn't I?" said Miley, slightly irritated at her friends' immaturity

"Ooh touchy," Lilly remarked "but, okay. We're sorry, we'll stop."

"Yeah, sorry." Oliver agreed

"That's okay, guys," Miley leaned in closer "Just make sure you're on your best behavior. I have someone coming along with us. He's new, so be nice. Oh," she looked across the beach, waving her hand "there he is. Hey, Lucas!"

"Hey Miley." Lucas greeted as he made his way towards the trio

"Guys, this is Lucas Bell. He's from New York."

"Hey." Lilly greeted, shaking his hand

"Hey, dude." Oliver addressed with a salute

" Hey," said Lucas as he stretched his arms "I don't know about you Malibu people, but I'm just drying to get in the water!"

And with that, Lucas removed his shirt.

"W-Wow." Miley and Lilly gasped in unison.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	3. Down To My Last

**Well, here's Chapter 3. Hope you guys like it.**

**I disclaim...

* * *

**

The jaws of both Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart stood agape at the sight in front of them. They were, simply, at a loss for words. Lucas' firm, shredded abdominals shone out like a bright light in pitch darkness. His defined pectorals were complimented by a set of broad, well-rounded shoulders. His arms resembled tree trunks, complete with deep indentations. To round of the ensemble were a set of forearms that had 'killer grip' written all over them.

"Dude! Nice Tat!" Oliver remarked, noticing a design that encompassed the underbelly of Lucas' right forearm

"Thanks," Lucas replied, showing of the newly-discovered mark "it's a family crest. My grandpa has it too. All us Bell males get them when we turn 13."

"Niiice." Oliver said as he traced his fingers around the tattoo. The symbol in question was that of a devil's skull with horns. The horns led further down Lucas' forearm and traced into a pinstriped crest somewhat resembling the early U.S. Flags. Beneath the crest was a spear-like point with a red tip.

"Thanks. Hey listen, this New Yorker's going to go ahead and enjoy some waves. I'll see you guys in there." Lucas said as he made his way down to the shore.

"Dude, wait up!" Oliver yelled, running after the chiseled Lucas.

* * *

Moments later, one of the girls had finally managed to speak. 

"Okay, Miley, wow!" Lilly squealed

"I know." Miley replied, nodding her head in agreement

"Wait!" Lilly suddenly had a thought "You're forgetting about someone!"

"Who?"

"Duh! Jake! He's still in Romania, remember?"

"Oh, Lilly," Miley shook her head "I…haven't forgotten about Jake. I know, it's been a while since he left, but I promised myself I'd wait for him. Besides, Lucas is…just a friend."

"Ooh, Lilly likey. Well, Miley, if that's the way it's going to be, so be it. Lucas, wait up!" she yelled as she ran down to the shore.

* * *

She took her time processing it, but Miley just could not believe it. She had forgotten all about Jake! Given that it had been a month and a half since he left. However, Miley had made a silent vow to wait until he returned. Since he had left, however, Miley's life had been nothing less than tumultuous. Her schedule as Hannah Montana was more hectic than ever before. School didn't help much, either. And as of late she had missed many appointments with her friends, due to sheer exhaustion. To top it all off, Miley was far from sure if she still held feelings for Jake. 

But out of the blue comes this stranger from across the country. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was definitely something about Lucas that touched her heart in just the right way. It was far beyond physical, though his shredded abs and fancy tattoo certainly helped. _What the hell am I thinking? _Miley thought, rubbing her hair with her hands. _I've known this guy two fucking minutes and I'm falling for him? But what about Jake? And what about Lilly? She seems to really like him. But there's just…something about him!_

"ARGH!" she groaned aloud.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Whoa!" Miley squealed, looking up from where she sat at a wet figure in blue board shorts "Oh, Lucas. You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey, you coming in! The water's great.!"

"Uh, no thanks, I'll pass for today.' She shook her head

"Oh, Miley," Lucas said as he inched closer "come on! Please? For me?"

"Lucas, no, I'm to…" she trailed off when she realized that his hand was holding hers. Suddenly she had lost the ability to speak. She felt a tingling sensation course through her arm. _No way! It's just the cold from the water. Yeah, that's all it is._

"Please?" Lucas pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog face

"Okay, fine!'

Miley couldn't help but be wooed.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review.**


End file.
